huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
To Be Together
Central Desert, Ethiopia Following a lead left by Lok's father, the Huntik team heads for the wide deserts of Ethiopia in order to find King Solomon's mines. This time, the Professor decides to stop them himself; he uses his powers to force the natives to attack the Huntik team and take prisoner Zhalia and Otto, their valuable guide. Synopsis Lok and his friends have to fight the guardians of King Solomon's mines so they can then enter the mines in order to find the Amulet of the Legendary Titan of Spirit, Tao. The Professor, though, is already one step ahead of the team, doing everything in his power to get to the Amulet first. Plot The team have to defeat Ashtoreth, Chemosh, and Milcom, the three colossi guardians of King Solomon's mines, without Zhalia Moon and Otto, who have been caught by the Professor. Suddenly, Rassimov, his Suits, and the Professor, who is with Zhalia and Otto, appear. But Zhalia provides a distraction, allowing the team to escape, leaving The Professor and his servants to fight against the Guardians. But the evil Professor has a better idea. Once in safety, Zhalia explains to the team how she escaped from the Professor's mind control powers by claiming to be Vensetta Qew, a loyal and awed agent for the Organization. Meanwhile, the forces of the Organization enter King Solomon's mines, using the Professor's Titans, Goblin Brownie and Trapfeaster, to deactivate the traps. While the Professor goes through the mines, the Huntik team face the guardians, who are now under the control of the evil Professor. Another Huntik Foundation Seeker, Montehue, appears with Tersly by his side to help. With their help, the Huntik team is able to defeat the guardians. Once inside the mines, the team sends out Titans to help them out with the traps that the Professor has left for them. As the team walks, Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill briefly flirt, but they are interrupted by Tersly. However, yet another trap awaits them. Meanwhile, the Professor has found the room which leads to the Amulet of Tao, the Legendary Titan of Spirit. But their attempts to breach the doors, which are protected with an enchantment, aren't working as well as they had planned. By this time, our heroes are in a cave which is under the Professor's spell. But Dante, Montehue and Metagolem make their own door and succeed once again. Nevertheless, the Professor notices that the Huntik members have escaped his trap and invokes the Titan Dominator , commanding it to "obliterate them". That's when two Suits arrive and tell the Professor that there is another room identical to the one they are in, which leads him to think that this is the wrong room. Lok, Sophie, Cherit and Tersly arrive in the room after the Organization leaves. Lok approaches Sophie and is about to tell her how he feels about her when Tersly interrupts them once again. The four of them start interpreting the inscriptions and realize that they have to stand and dress like King Solomon and Queen of Sheba. Lok and Sophie do that, but it still doesn't work. That's when the two Suits that led the Professor to the other room reveal themselves to be Dante and Zhalia in disguise, and tell their friends that the Professor has already realized that the other room was a fake. Lok finally tells Sophie how he feels, which, as they stand dressed and posed, causes the doors to the secret chamber to open. Unfortunately for the team, at that moment the Professor and his men arrive. Lok heads towards the secret chamber and runs to get the Amulet of the Legendary Titan of Spirit while the rest of the team stays behind to fight their enemies. Just before Lok enters the secret chamber, Dante throws the Amulet of Will to him, knowing that it would protect him from the curse that guards the Legendary Titans. The battle begins: the Organization nearly overpowers the Huntik Foundation Seekers, though our heroes don't give up. When all seems lost, Lok appears and invokes the Legendary Titan of Spirit, Tao, proving to be a hero and defeating all the Organization's Titans. The Professor orders the Organization to withdraw, not without swearing revenge first. Lok, exhausted from summoning Tao, faints and Dante tells the team to get Lok out of there, stating that they may have defeated the Professor himself, but their war has just begun. Cast and Crew Stars * Rebecca Soler: Sophie Casterwill * Marc Thompson: Dante Vale, Cherit * Yuri Lowenthal: Lok Lambert * Karen Strassman: Zhalia Moon Gallery S1E23_Milcom_Venadek_Icarus_Sophie_Lok.jpg|Sophie, Lok, Icarus and Venadek fight Milcom S1E23_Chemosh_Dante_Montehue_King_Basilisk.jpg|Dante, Montehue and King Basilisk defeat Chemosh S1E23_Lindorm_Fenris_Lok_Ashtoreth.jpg|Lok, Lindorm and Fenris defeat Ashtoreth S1E23_Lok_Springer.jpg|Springer helps to disarm the traps in the Mines S1E23_Dante_Montehue_Metagolem.jpg|Metagolem helps the team create a shortcut S1E23_Redcap_Dominator_Suits.jpg|The Organization attack S1E23_Dante_Sophie_Feyone.jpg|The team fear they are overpowered S1E23_Sabriel_Dominator_Kilthane.jpg|Dominator fights off Sabriel and Kilthane S1E23_Lok_Tao.jpg|Tao the Legendary Titan of Spirit Titan Profiles Production Errors * When Dante used Nimblefire to remove Dominator's spikes from Fenris' back, it was mistakenly colored blue, like Hyperstride, instead of the usual combination of red and orange. 1 23 23 Category:Need to rewrite